


A Stronger Woman

by Likara



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, F/M, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likara/pseuds/Likara
Summary: Buckys visits aren't regularly or frequently. She guessed he turns up when he needs her. Doesn't mean that he should or it's the right thing to do.So many times she couldn't send him away. But maybe this time is different when he's banging at her door again in the middle of the night... maybe this time she can be a stronger woman...





	A Stronger Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I needed to get that out of my system. It's just a little Oneshot with smut. I kind of have more plot for in the back of my head, but it's been there for a while and I wanted it out so I can work a little more freely on my other story.  
> Maybe someday, if there is enough interest, I'll make it into a whole story.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoy it.

He was at the door again.  
  
The noises woke her up 15 minutes ago. It was 2 am and she couldn’t tell how long he’d already been there.  
This time it took him three weeks. There was no pattern. The frequency, the time intervals between his visits were irregular. Every time when he was gone for a longer period of time - once it’s been 2 months - and she thought he was gone for good, he came back. And sometimes, when she was so sure he would be back in only a few days it took weeks.  
It went on for two years now. And it wouldn’t stop. Not just like that, she knew it. At least it wouldn’t till she put an end to it.  
  
He was knocking on the door for a while now. Not with his fist. She could just picture him, his hands on every side of the doorframe, his forehead against the wood, banging his head against it every few minutes. She was sitting on the ground, leaning against the door on the other side. Trying to find the will to do what must be done, like always. She really, really tried, with the honest belief that this time she could do it, would be strong enough. That was the worst of it, made the fall so much deeper.  
  
"Doll.“, he finally whispered from the other side and she had to close her eyes.  
  
"Doll, please.“  
  
He sounded to be in so much pain. It was burning her, leaving an imprint on her mind.    
  
"Maggie… please just… tell me to go. Please just tell me to go.“ he begged.  
  
If she would tell him what he asked of her, she was sure he would do it. He would go. And maybe even never come back, or at least stay away for a long time.  
God, she wished she was a better person. She wished he would just go and woundn't ask her to do it.  
  
He banged his forehead on the wood again. It wasn’t too hard, but a normal person surely would bruise from the constant impact. She knew he wouldn’t, but he still felt the pain.    
  
She couldn’t bear it. Maybe a stronger woman could have, she couldn’t.  
  
After she heard him whispering her name again, Maggie came to her feet. She unlooked and opened the door quickly.  
  
The look on this face always ripped her heart in two. It was the most brutal mixture of relief, resignation and desperation. His blue eyes were red rimmed, his long dark hair a mess, hanging over his face, since he was leaning forward. The hall light behind him showed his dark jeans, and the dark long sleeve shirt that covered his metallic arm.  
  
"I’m so sorry.“ he whimpered.  
  
She took a shaky breath, then touched his face tentatively with her right hand, stroking his bearded cheek.  
  
"I’m sorry, too.“  
  
And then he was on her. It was in a blink of an eye… and he rushed to her, kicked the door close with his foot and held her head in his hands, pressing his mouth to hers. It was a punishing kiss, desperate and filthy. His tongue claimed her mouth vigorously. When she was light headed and out of breath he let go of her lips, and placed hungry, wet kisses on every naked skin he could find. His hands were under the shirt she wore, on her belly and up to her chest, kneading her breast, pinching the nipples. His lips found hers again and after an other searching kiss, they stayed close to hers.  
  
"Forgive me doll, please. I can’t stop.“ he growled.  
  
"I know. It’s okay Bucky. It’s okay.“ she tried to assure him, caressing his neck, cheeks and hair.  
  
He starred into her dark eyes for a moment before his mouth crushed hers again. Bucky’s right hand went down between her legs and he started petting her pussy through her panties. She whimpered into the kiss which made him growl again. When he pushed her panties down and pressed one finger into her tight heat, Maggie had to break the kiss and buried her face into his neck, breathing heavy. Bucky put his mouth on her throat, biting and licking the flesh, his beard, lips and teeth feeling so ridiculously good.  
  
Abruptly withdrawing his finger, he walked her backwards to her kitchen. He shifted her around, his left hand was on her back, bending her over.  
  
"Hands on the counter.“, he demand. And she did as he said. The thought of him fucking her right here in the kitchen made her shaking with anticipation.  
  
While stumbling to the counter she lost her panties altogether. Bucky pushed two fingers back into her, stroked her a few times deeply, then his fingers left her and she let out an whining sound which he reward with a light slap on her naked butt. She bit her lip. Part of her was ashamed that it made her this wet. But this was rough and demanding and she was lost in it.  
  
Bucky lifted the shirt up, roaming over the exposed skin there, then his left hand gripped her hip, holding her still, while the other dipped the fingers back into her soaking folds.  
  
"Mmm doll. So wet for me.“ he purred, pressing deeper and his still clothed cock against her ass.  
  
"Bucky.“ she whimpered.  
  
"I love hearing you saying my name.“ He gave her a few more deep thrust with his fingers. "Could listening to you moaning my name all day.“ His voice was harsh and low. He stilled his fingers in her.  
  
"Will you moan for me Maggie?“ he bent down to her, his hot breath on her ear, biting gently into the earlobe.  
  
She tried to make him move his fingers again, pushed back on them, which earned her an other slap, this time harder, on her asscheek. She squealed and felt her pussy walls contracting around his fingers. He felt it too.  
  
"You like this, don’t you?“  
  
She turned her head and reached for his neck to get herself an other filthy kiss from his sinful mouth but he straightened up and pushed her farther down.  
  
"Hands on the counter I said.“ his tone was hard and it really shouldn’t turn her on as much as it did. She did as he said and faced forward.  
  
"Yes, sir.“  
  
Bucky growled. His fingers left her and Maggie felt him freeing his cock, he let her feel it hot and throbbing against her ass.  
  
"Tell me that you want this.“ He rub himself between her pussy lips, bathing his cock in her juice. She quivered, pushed against him.  
  
"Tell me doll.“ His voice so full of longing. His left hand was on her clit, rubbing it gently, his right hand had a death grip on her hip.  
  
"Please, fuck me Bucky.“  
  
He claimed her in one hard thrust… it hurt slightly, so alluringly. They both groaned.  
  
"Oh god.“, she moaned shamelessly with his first stroke. Bucky set a deep, hard rhythm. It was all so very heady. Their groans, the sounds of their flesh smacking against each other, his hands on her hip and clit and of course the constant throbbing of his cock, touching the deepest parts of her. His thrusts became rougher, more frequently, his hold on her hip almost bruising, but damn if she didn’t love it. She couldn’t help herself and shrieked at an extra hard thrust. Bucky didn’t slow down but she heard him groaning: "Doll, please… doll… god, please, Maggie.“  
  
"Don’t stop.“ was all she could get out, nearly sobbing. „Please.“  
  
She pushed back on him, chasing her release just as he did his.    
  
"Please be close…“ she heard him and could simply grunt, nodding her head blindly.  
  
The hand on her hip was suddenly on her throat, holding her, squeezing slightly and that was it for her. She came hard and sudden and all over his cock. Maggie felt her pussy gripping him tightly.  
  
"Oh fuck.“ he growled and followed, his cock jerking in her.  
  
Her arms couldn’t hold her any longer and she rested her head and chest on the counter, breathing heavily. After a few moments Bucky slipped out of her heat and put himself back into his jeans. With his arms around her, he pulled Maggie up, her back against his chest, his lips on her neck. She still felt lightheaded and weak from her high, her body still trembling. So she didn’t protest when Bucky lifted her up bridal style and cared into her bedroom. She buried her head into his neck, inhaling his comforting scent.  
There was a stinky mess between her legs but she couldn’t find the will to care as he placed her on her bed.    
  
Maggie knew what would come next. She rested her head on her right arm while she put her left hand on his back, as he sat on the edge of her bed, arms on his knees, head in his hands.  
He was trembling but he wasn’t crying. By now she knew the signs.  
After an act like that, he couldn’t stand too much physical contact but he still liked her close. So she waited, stroked his broad back slowly, lovingly.  
She nearly fell back asleep when she heard him.  
  
"Did I hurt you?“  
  
His tone was as bitter and broken as it could be and she once again wished she was stronger.  
  
"No, Bucky. No you didn’t hurt me. You never could.“ she told him calmly.  
  
"I very well could. And I did.“  
  
He finally turned and looked down at her. Even in the darkness of her bedroom, in the middle of the night, the only light coming from the streetlights outside, shining though the window, his eyes were bright.  
  
She shook her head. "No, babe. No.“  
  
He brought his right hand to her cheek, pushing some hair out of her face.  
  
"I can’t keep doing this to you doll. And I can’t stay away. I’m so sorry.“  
  
Then he bend down and kissed her. It was a loving kiss, slow and sensual. She opened her mouth slightly and their tongues barely touched. When it ended he rested his forehead against hers and took a few deep breaths.  
  
She held his face and whispered: "Get ride of your pants and lie down with me Bucky.“  
  
He hesitated for a moment, but not for long. When she spoke to him like this, he always did exactly what she asked for. That was the tragedy and the beauty of it.  
  
She wished, she truly wished she could just tell him to leave, everytime when he turned up at her place, often in the middle of the night, but sometimes also during the day, on mornings, afternoons, evenings… it really didn’t matter.  
But she just couldn’t when she knew he stood behind that door, so very distressed about things she did not know about… had no idea of and would never know, she just could not send him away. He came to her whenever he needed comfort and was the most vulnerable. She told herself what they had lessened his pain.  
But deep down she knew that wasn’t true.  
He asked her countless times to not let him in, to tell him off, send him away, to be mean to him if necessary. Told her he wasn’t strong enough to stay away from her, that he wanted so much more from her but was afraid to hurt her in the end.  
And she tried, not entirely unsuccessful. She did stop to contact him and even ignored his messages. But whenever he showed up… she couldn’t turn away from him, couldn’t make him leave, couldn’t help him. She knew she wasn’t the cure. She helped him stay in an unhealthy system. Maybe even increased his suffering. But she couldn’t help it.  
  
If only she was a stronger woman.  
  
Bucky stripped down to his boxers and laid down beside her. He gently caressed her face, her neck and arms, looking so openly at her, his handsome face still full of longing and guild, till she moved closer to him. Maggie kissed his lips lovingly, then left a lingering kiss on his neck before resting her head there. Bucky pressed her closer. His chin was on the crown of her head. She concentrated on the steady rise and fall of his chest, his hand on her hair, stocking it gently, casually; the other one on the small of her back, holding her tightly to him.  
She knew in the morning he would be gone. He usually was and that was okay. Right now he was here and calm, his soothing scent and warmth surrounded her.  
He would be back. Maybe even tomorrow night, maybe in six weeks. And she would wholeheartedly try to find the strength to end this, to send him away. But she would fail again, she simply wasn’t that woman.

 


End file.
